Si no puedes contra el enemigo, únete a él
by M. Kaioh
Summary: La vida da giros inesperados, ¿Qué te depara cuando el amor de tu vida está a punto de hacer su vida con alguien más? HarukaXMichiru Lemmon
1. El compromiso

Como siempre y lo de siempre, sailor moon no me pertenece, Naoko los creo y me permití generar una historia a partir de estos personajes.

**Si no puedes contra el enemigo, únete a él. **

Michiru se encontraba acomodando su peinado, hoy era una cena importante Hotaru cumpliría 18 años y harían un gran festejo, la pequeña Dama había venido desde Tokio de cristal solo para pasar este día a su lado.

Una voz masculina la saco de sus pensamientos -Te ves hermosa -  
>-Gracias pero no es para tanto. – Respondió sonriente mientras se colocaba los aretes.<p>

-Me gustaría que lo usaras hoy.- Dijo el caballero mientras posicionaba la sortija en el dedo anular de la chica de cabellos turquesa.

-Haruka estará ahí y no quiero que lo vea…- Su voz era tan suave casi como un suspiro.

-Nunca entenderé la relación que tienes con ella, es solo tu mejor amiga y yo soy tu prometido.-La voz era demandante, se acomodo la corbata y camino al vestíbulo. – Te estaré esperando.

Michiru solo suspiro, si bien nunca le había confesado a su novio la relación que había tenido con la rubia no era por vergüenza, ella aun amaba a Haruka solo que no de esa manera. Esa historia era suya, así como el misterio de ser una Sailor Scout.

Haruka se encontraba frente a la gran mansión de Darién y Serena, acomodaba por última vez su corbatín.

-Haruka que elegante por favor pasa, las chicas están en el jardín.- Atendió la puerta Darién

-Gracias Darién ¿Ya han llegado todas? –Pregunto casualmente, aunque sabía que su disimulación era en vano.

-Michiru no debe de tardar en llegar, acaba de hablar hace unos minutos con Serena.- Respondió Darién mientras palmeaba la espalda de la Sailor del viento, si bien nadie "sabía nada" él entendía lo que debía de estar sufriendo Haruka.

Haruka camino al jardín y saludo a cada una de las chicas, al llegar con Hotaru le entrego una pequeña cajita que contenía su regalo.

-Haruka-papá no tenias por qué molestarte, con que estés aquí conmigo ¡soy la más afortunada de las chicas!-Abrazo a su papá y le deposito un beso en la mejilla.

-Haruka no te apropies a Hotaru.- Al escuchar esa voz la rubia sintió escalofríos, su sirena tenía ese tono juguetón que solía tener solo cuando estaban a solas.

Haruka rompió el abrazo con Hotaru y volteo lentamente para encontrarse con el Ángel más hermoso que había visto, vestía un elegante vestido negro que resaltaba su silueta. Por su parte Michiru no se contenía la mirada que Haruka le regalaba la dejaba sin aliento, conocía a la perfección a su diosa del viento, sus mejillas se sonrojaron en respuesta.

-Michiru-mamá – Hotaru se encontraba abrazándola mientras ella salía de su ensoñación.

-Pequeña Hotaru aquí está tu regalo.-Le entrego una caja un poco más grande pero igual de elegante. – Recuerda que ahora eres completamente responsable de ti, y espero siempre seas tan perfecta como lo has sido todos estos años. Feliz cumpleaños mi niña.

Haruka carraspeo un poco, al notar la presencia de Yukito, un joven bien parecido sus ojos eran grises y su cabello de un azul oscuro que a veces se podía confundir por negro.

-Haruka, el es Yukito, ya lo habías conocido pero bueno el es…  
>-Su prometido.-Termino la frase Yukito mientras extendía su mano hacía Haruka.-Un gusto conocerte formalmente.<p>

Haruka tomo la mano y sonrio.- El gusto es mío.-

Michiru sentía sus mejillas arder, ella aun no le había presentado a Yukito, en realidad siempre había mantenido esa distancia entre sus dos amores

-Flash back-

Eran las 3:00 de la mañana y el celular no dejaba de sonar, perezosa Haruka tomo el artefacto y comenzó la lectura de los mensajes.

M-Estas despierta?

H-Si, estaba terminando unos papeleos, estas bien? –Mintió la rubia, camino al baño y lavó su cara.

M-Perdón por la hora pero no sabía a quien más recurrir.

La rubia leyó el mensaje y no pudo evitar preocuparse.

H-Estas bien? Necesitas que vaya a tu casa?

M-No, es decir estoy bien es solo que tuve una discusión con alguien.

Haruka sabía que Michiru tenía una relación con un chico, Serena se lo había comentado hacía poco tiempo, pero no se sentía completamente preparada para afrontarlo.

H-Quieres contarme que paso?

Y esa fue la pregunta que genero la respuesta que ella no se sentía capaz de entender, pero como podría ella darle la espalda a esa mujer que había amado tanto, corrección por la que seguiría dando su vida sin pensarlo dos veces.

Y esa noche ella generó la reconciliación entre el famoso Yukito, quien no sonaba como una mala persona, y el amor de su vida.

-Fin del Flasback-

La fiesta transcurría tranquilamente Haruka se encontraba con Darién platicando de banalidades, mientras las chicas se encontraban alrededor de Michiru y Yukito, por momentos sus miradas se encontraban y esas miradas decían tanto como callaban.

-Chicas les encargo a Yukito tengo que ir al tocador.-Se excuso Michiru mientras observaba como Haruka entraba a la casa.

-Michiru-mamá.-La pequeña Hotaru la intercepto mientras intentaba seguir a la rubia. –En cinco

Entro a la casa sigilosa, está se encontraba a oscuras a excepción por el pasillo que llevaba al sanitario y la cocina.

Sintió como una mano familiar le tomaba por el antebrazo y la arrastraba a una de las habitaciones que reconoció como el estudio.

-Lo siento.-La voz de su viento era suave y casi imperceptible a comparación del latido de su corazón.

La joven de cabellos turquesa no pudo hacer nada más que abrazar a esa rubia que siempre estaba ahí para ella, a la que no le importaba la hora el lugar ni la situación ella se encontraba ahí, tan fiel como el viento.

Sus labios se encontraron mientras sus manos se entrelazaban, sabían que eso no era correcto y el peso de ese anillo en el dedo anular era indescriptible.

-No, Haruka no podemos.-Exclamo entre gemidos Michiru, pero su cuerpo respondía gustoso cada roce que la rubia le proporcionaba. Las manos de la sailor del viento delineaban suavemente su cadera mientras sus labios descendían por su cuello.

-Es tu despedida, no volverá a suceder, lo prometo.- Haruka acariciaba el rostro de su ángel mientras se perdía en esos ojos. – Una última vez, es todo lo que pido….-Su voz era una súplica, esperaba la respuesta negativa de parte de Michiru y sin embargo recibió el más suave de los besos. Sus labios eran tan dulces como los recordaba y odiaba que ahora le pertenecieran a alguien que no fuese ella. Con un movimiento hábil se deshizo del anillo anular que tenía su sirena y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Sabía que esta despedida debía de ser rápida, la adrenalina corría por sus venas como en las mejores carreras.

Michiru se encontraba contra la pared a merced de Haruka, quien con la habilidad que le caracteriza se deshizo de su vestido, sus manos delineaban cada parte de ese cuerpo que conocía de memoria. Michiru mordía sus labios mientras disfrutaba de cada roce que le entregaba su diosa.

Sus manos se entregaron a una danza pasional, el compas de sus latidos marcaba el ritmo, sus gemidos eran suaves como el canto de los ángeles.

El tiempo se había detenido dentro de esa habitación, todo había sido tan perfecto que temía que terminara. La joven de cabellos turquesa se encontraba acomodando su cabello, pero ahora tenía en los ojos esa mirada traviesa que le volvía loca.

-No sé porque me empeño en usar estas cosas.- Haruka intentaba arreglar su corbatín pero parecía un intento fallido y antes de que se pudiera quejar Michiru lo tomo en sus manos y lo dejo en perfecto estado. La rubia aprovechando la cercanía la beso suavemente una vez más, esos besos que había intentado olvidar en otros labios sin éxito alguno.

-¿Que haré sin ti? – Una sonrisa llena de tristeza apareció en el rostro de Michiru. Esa pregunta la estaba atormentando desde que había aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio de Yukito, ¿Qué haría sin Haruka? ¿Sin su viento? ¿Sin su aire? ¿Cómo podría vivir?

Haruka había esperado ese momento tanto tiempo, ella sabía que su sirena la extrañaba pero está se había mostrado fría desde la separación y ahora sé encontraba frente a ella con esa frase que necesitaba oír.

-No…-Alguien tocó la puerta.

-¿Sí? –Pregunto la sailor de los mares.

-Chicas si están ahí es buen momento para salir Yukito esta comenzando a sospechar, la voz de Setsuna era una advertencia.

Michiru tomó su bolso y salió de la habitación, dejando a Haruka a solas con su respuesta.

"Que cruel eres, te encierras en tu propio mundo...no me abandones"

Gracias por leer esta historia, aun no se si la continuaré o sera solo un Shot! espero us reviews.


	2. El inicio del final

Su relación iba bien, como cualquiera tenía sus momentos altos y bajos, pero después de todo su camino se tendrían que separar a pesar de todo el todo, Michiru había conseguido una beca en la más prestigiosa escuela de arte, mientras Haruka se encargaba de darle prioridad a su carrera deportiva. Los tiempos dejaron de coincidir Haruka viajaba constantemente a Europa para correr mientras Michiru moría de celos al ver como las chicas e incluso algunos chicos morían por su novia, pero Haruka no era diferente ella detestaba entrar al camerino de su sirena y encontrar esos enormes arreglos florales de parte de sus admiradores.

La rubia había regresado un poco más tarde de lo normal y llevaba en la mano un enorme racimo de rosas rojas.

-¡Michi!- La pequeña sailor de los mares despertó ante el grito de su amada.

-Haruka ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto la joven de cabellos turquesa mientras bostezaba somnolienta.

-¿Sabes que te amo? – La sailor del viento se abalanzo sobre la chica mientras la llenaba de besos.

-Haruka ¡Apestas a alcohol! ¿Dónde estuviste? Los ojos azules se encontraron con los verdes de su amada- ¿Qué hiciste? –En ese momento sus peores miedos se confirmaron, en la camisa de la rubia había una marca de labial, de un tono que la joven no utilizaba.

-Nos quedamos festejando que Michelle correrá en la liga conmigo.- La voz de la rubia era cautelosa y mientras decía cada palabra observaba la reacción de Michiru.

-¿Entonces por eso bebiste? – La joven de cabello turquesa camino a la cocina, esa sería una noche larga.- ¿Hicieron algo más? –Inquirió de manera casual.

Los ojos verdes de la sailor del viento siguieron cada uno de sus pasos.- Claro, es motivo de celebración.- Tomo el rostro de la peli azul y acaricio suavemente su mejilla.- ¿No te parece?

Michiru sentía como el tacto que tantas veces había anhelado, ahora quemaba parte de su esencia y no mostraba clemencia.

-Y ¿Qué es esto? – La joven de ojos azules le mostraba la marca de labial en el cuello de la camisa.- También era parte de la celebración ¿No?

-Michi.- La rubia pronuncio el nombre suavemente.- No es lo que parece, seguramente cuando me despedía alguna de las chicas me mancho.

-Que coincidencia.- El tono era escéptico, Haruka sabía que no le creía. – No te molestara dormir en el sillón ¿Cierto?

Haruka no podía caer del asombro, solo dormían separadas cuando era obligatorio, pero después de los años de vivir juntas esta sería la primera vez que no compartirían la cama.

-Michiru, por favor créeme no paso nada.-

-Y eso fue ¿Por qué no hubo tiempo? O ¿Por qué no querías? . La voz de Michiru era fría, escupía las palabras con odio y era lo que sentía. Ella confiaba ciegamente en su compañera siempre lo había hecho y esta la había traicionado.

-No fue así, ¿No entiendes que soy tuya?-

-No Haruka, no puedo entender cómo puedes decir eso y esperar que te crea, que las cosas sigan como antes, lo habíamos hablado Haruka, desde el inicio.- Los ojos de la joven se veían empañados por las lágrimas.- Extrañas tanto tu libertad.

-Michiru, por favor.- La rubia suplicaba mientras tomaba de la muñeca de su sirena. – Déjame hablar.

-Lo aceptaras, deja de mentirme.-

-Solo fue un beso.- Y eso fue lo único que se necesitaba escuchar, entendía que ese era el inicio.

Camino hacia la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de ella. No escucho nada más y así en silencio dejo que su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos. La noche fue larga y entre el llanto termino rendida, despertó en la cama, junto a ella se encontraba una pequeña nota.

"_Cuando me necesites ahí estaré, sabes dónde encontrarme. No tengo cara en este momento para verte y entiendo que lo mejor es que me valla._

_Te amo, por siempre._

_H.T."_

Tomo la nota y la abrazo, pensando todo lo que había sucedido en la madrugada, no había sido una pesadilla. "Después de todo siempre serás el viento" pensó.

Llamo al celular de Haruka quien de inmediato contesto.

-Michiru.- La peli azul guardo silencio, todas las ideas parecían desplomarse sobre ella.

-Ven al departamento, necesitamos hablar.- Antes de que pudiera haber replica corto la llamada.

A los pocos minutos Haruka se encontraba en el departamento, Michiru camino en silencio hasta la sala y con un movimiento grácil le indico a la sailor del viento que tomará asiento,

-Voy a hacerte una serie de preguntas y quiero que las respondas con toda la sinceridad.- Los ojos de Michiru eran fríos como el hielo.- ¿Esta claro?

Haruka se limito a asentir mientras observaba esos ojos azules que tantas veces le habían parecido tan cálidos. Esos ojos de mar.

-¿Cuántas veces lo has hecho? – Michiru sentía como esas palabras ardían al ser pronunciadas.

-Solo ayer y solo fue un beso-

-¿Por qué?- Michiru inquirió mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Fueron las copas, sé que no es excusa pero así fue, quería festejar contigo pero últimamente nos hemos distanciado eres cada vez más fría y nuestros horarios han dejado de coincidir mientras estas en la escuela yo me encuentro en casa y mientras tu estas en casa yo tengo practicas.- La rubia camino para tomar las manos de la peli azul.- Te amo Michiru Kaioh pero las cosas no han estado muy bien entre nosotras y lo sabes. Tal vez lo mejor es darnos un tiempo.

-Claro un tiempo ¿No? – Espeto furiosa la sirena.- ¿Quieres un tiempo para estar con ella?

-No.-Respondió tajante la joven de ojos verdes.- Quiero el tiempo para que las dos entendamos que estamos haciendo, si es esto lo que queremos.- La rubia beso las manos de la violinista.- No soporto verte llorar, no quiero estar con ella, no quiero estar con nadie más que contigo, me arrepiento de lo que ocurrió ayer, realmente lo hago.

Michiru tomo el rostro de su amada y la beso suavemente, era un beso triste lleno de sentimiento. Pero sabía que la rubia tenía razón. Las cosas no estaban bien y necesitaban tiempo para pensarlo.

Los primeros días fueron difíciles, habían decidido evitarse, así pasaron los días rápidamente se convirtieron en semanas y al cabo de seis meses la vida se desarrollaba con normalidad para ambas chicas, su duelo aun seguía pero habían aprendido a vivir a su manera.

Tal vez esto no estaba destinado a ser, tal vez no era el momento correcto pero quienes eran ellas para decidir lo que el destino les tenían preparado.

* * *

><p>Gracias por sus reviews, y sus lecturas, hice este capítulo intentando explicar el por qué es que ya están separadas.<p>

Gracias a **RO89, Momoyo20, Aidan Ross, , Aurora Kaioh y Denny Malfoy **gracias a quienes siguen esta historia **Nanicas.** Espero tener un capitulo la próxima semana!


	3. Noticias

Hola a todos perdooon por la tardanza!

Pero mi musa se fue de vacaciones mucho tiempo y al fin pude sacar algo bueno y digno de ustedes mis queridos lectores, espero sus reviews y muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios ustedes me inspiran a seguir con esta pequeña y extraña historia!

Disfruten la lectura!

HARUKA POV

Suspire mientras observaba la invitación:

La señorita Kaioh y el joven Mori

Se honran en contar con su presencia

En su unión matrimonial.

Mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundos, así que después de todo Michiru seguiría con sus planes de boda, la podía imaginar eligiendo el vestido, la decoración y hasta el más mínimo detalle para que todo fuera perfecto, eso era tan "Ella".

Camine hacia el elevador y tome las llaves de la motocicleta, no podía seguir pensando en ella, había prometido que sería la última vez ¿Pero en realidad era así? Ella merecía ser feliz aunque no fuera conmigo, de eso se trata el amor ¿No?

Mi celular estaba convenientemente al lado de las llaves. Antes de que mi consiente pudiese hacer algo escribí rápidamente.

Necesitamos hablar

H.

Espere su respuesta, los minutos parecían horas. Al cabo de 5 minutos decidí seguir con mi plan, emborracharme en algún bar de la ciudad y terminar en la cama con cualquier chica. Si no era el plan perfecto al menos me permitía dejar de pensar en ella. Salí del departamento olvidando el celular y la invitación.

Michiru POV

Mi cabeza daba mil vueltas, como podía haber sido tan inocente, el sobre estaba dentro de mi bolsa no quería abrirlo a solas, y solo había una persona en la que confiaría Haruka, por arte de magia mi celular sonó. El mensaje era corto, pero la conocía lo suficiente para entender que la invitación había sido entregada sin duda.

Demasiadas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo, no podría verla. Tenía que seguir evitándola.

Haruka POV

Karin la bartender de siempre me saludo con su sonrisa coqueta.

-¿Lo de siempre Tenoh?

-Ya lo sabes preciosa.- Respondí mientras observaba a las chicas del bar, era poco más de medio día pero el bar siempre estaba lleno.- ¿Algo interesante?

-Llegaron chicas por el spring break, caza fácil para ti. – Karin me conocía desde los 15, solíamos salir, solo como amigas, ella terminaba con alguien por su lado y yo… bueno creo que no es necesario explicarlo.

-No estoy interesada en las niñas pequeñas de papá, quiero a alguien que soporte la idea de perderme.- Dije con un tono sarcástico.

-¡Oh! Haruka sabes que nadie soporta la idea de perderte.- La joven de ojos oscuros como el ébano y cabello rojizo sonrió mientras me acercaba un whisky en las rocas.- Tuvimos que crear un club "Las que morimos por el rechazo de Tenoh" ya somos más de mil quinientas integrantes.

Tome mi bebida y brinde por ella. _Y aun te busco en todos los lugares. _

-Michiru.- Susurre terminando el quinto vaso.

Michiru POV

Los vestidos eran preciosos, había elegido uno sencillo un corte en A muy clásico.

-Entonces ¿Comenzamos a hacerle los arreglos? – La voz de la encargada me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Aun no estoy muy convencida acerca de los arreglos, tal vez solo subir un poco el dobladillo.

-La cintura le queda un poco suelta, tal vez si hiciéramos unas pinzas a cada lado de su cadera le quedaría justo mostrando su esbelta silueta.

Sonreí mientras me mostraba los arreglos con ayuda del sastre. – Lo pensaré.-

-Entiendo, las bodas son un tema complicado en estos días.-

Por un momento deje de escuchar a la encargada. En realidad era un tema más que complicado, había sido infiel a la persona con la que pasaría el resto de mi vida. Todo eso que había odiado que hiciera Haruka ahora lo estaba haciendo yo, y lo peor es que no sentía que el haberlo hecho fuese un error.

Haruka POV

Después de buscar entre las chicas a alguien adecuada me di por vencida, pague la botella de whisky que había terminado bebiendo y pedí una para llevar a casa, aun era capaz de conducir, o al menos eso quería creer. Camine entre el tumulto de chicas hasta llegar al estacionamiento donde por un momento me pareció ver su silueta, pero no, solo eran alucinaciones mías.

Tomé la motocicleta y conduje lo más rápido posible a casa. Quería estar en silencio y a solas.

Michiru POV

Acaricio mis labios suavemente mientras camino hacia la entrada principal del edificio, Henry (el portero) como siempre me saludo cordialmente mientras me permitía el acceso al pent-house.

-Hacía tiempo que no la veía por aquí señorita Kaioh.-

-Las giras han sido largas Hernry. – Sonreí amablemente, el siempre había sido muy cordial con nosotras.- ¿Cómo están Mary y los niños?

-Creciendo señorita Kaioh, pareciera que el tiempo vuela.-

-Perdón Henry olvide las llaves en el conservatorio.- Mentí.

-No se preocupe señorita ahora mismo le permito el acceso al departamento para que no tenga problemas. Que tenga una excelente tarde.-

-Usted también, saludos a los niños.- Me despedí mientras el elevador comenzaba a moverse. Si había mentido y aun no entendía que era lo que me encontraba haciendo. Desde lo sucedido en la fiesta no podía dejar de sentirme mal, Yukito lo había notado, no había permitido que me volviera a besar o tocar. No entendía que sucedía, mejor dicho me negaba a entender lo que sucedía…

-"Por siempre" –Si lo habíamos prometido, pero teníamos 17 años no pensábamos con claridad, y a pesar de eso, se sentía real, o solo quería que fuera real.

Antes de lo esperado el timbre sonó, las puertas del elevador se abrieron dejando frente a mí el departamento que había sido testigo de toda nuestra historia, camine dejando mi bolso en el sillón, el departamento estaba reluciente, esperaba que fuera un desorden total, la puerta de la terraza se encontraba abierta de par en par, dejando ver la silueta de mi viento, camine lentamente hacia ella.

-"¿Qué haces? ¿Y Yukito?"- Mi mente no dejaba de pensar, pero mi corazón latía con fuerza.

-No esperaba que vinieras.-Su voz me saco de mis pensamientos, era fuerte. Mire su mano, sostenía un vaso probablemente lleno de whisky. – Ahora vienes a decirme que te has casado ¿No?

-Haru. –Mis manos recorrieron su espalda. – No…..-Antes de que pudiera decir algo dio la vuelta y me tomo entre sus brazos, su roce era pasional, fuerte, lleno de deseo. –Tenemos que hablar. – Sus labios se encontraron con los míos, permitiéndome probar ese dulce sabor, confirmando mis sospechas sobre el whisky.

- Esta vez no te dejare ir, Michiru Kaioh ¿Te casarías conmigo?- La miré perpleja, si estaba tomando, pero aun era consciente, Haruka necesitaba bastante alcohol para ser irracional. Su mano acariciaba suavemente mi rostro mientras su pulgar delineaba mis labios. Había esperado escuchar esa declaración desde hacía años pero ahora me sonaba vacía.

-No. – Solté su agarre y me aleje de ella. – No me casaré contigo, estoy comprometida y lo sabes no puedo hacerle esto a Yukito, Haruka, tú me traicionaste…- mi voz comenzaba a sonar débil.- ¿No puedes entender lo que eso significa?

-¡Fue solo un beso! –Bebió de un solo trago el medio vaso restante.- Un beso, un diminuto beso fue capaz de romper tu confianza en mi… -Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas – Creo que tienes razón Michiru tu y yo no debemos de estar juntas no confías lo suficiente en mi.

-"no confías lo suficiente en mi"- Mi mente repetía, sentí mi corazón romperse en mil pequeños pedazos.

-Fue un error venir.- Camine hacia el elevador, sus manos me atraparon envolviendo mi cintura, recargo su barbilla en mi hombro.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que regreses a mi? – Su voz era un susurro, sus labios comenzaron a delinear mi cuello. – ¿Cómo te hago entender que sin ti estoy perdida?

Y ese era el problema yo estaba tan perdida como ella, respiraba por ella y todo mi tiempo dependía de ella, pero entonces que era esa invitación a una boda con alguien con quien no quería compartir el resto de mi vida, Yukito no merecía que le engañara de esta manera pero también no merecía estar al lado de alguien que no le amará más que como una amiga. Entonces recordé el sobre en la bolsa….


	4. Positivo

**Tokio sky Tree**

Yukito se encontraba en la oficina revisando los papeles mientras recordaba todo lo sucedido hacía un mes.

Michiru había tomado de más durante la fiesta de la pequeña Hotaru y había caído dormida en el transcurso de regreso a casa, Yukito le había llevado a su recamara y mientras desabrochaba su vestido para que su prometida pudiera dormir bien esta había susurrado el nombre de Haruka seguido de un te amo, los celos le invadieron y sospecho lo peor, su prometida había estado extraviada durante la fiesta curiosamente al mismo tiempo que la rubia. ¿Le había sido infiel? Claro que sí, ella tenía ese aroma peculiar mezclado a otro un poco más amargo, un aroma que él no reconocía. Tomo entre sus brazos a Michiru y le beso con fuerza intentando arrebatar ese nombre que el tanto aborrecía.

Michiru se encontró respondiendo el beso y acariciando su rostro le miro, sonriendo le dijo: Eres y serás el amor de mi vida Haruka Tenoh, cerrando sus ojos respondió cada caricia que Yukito le regalaba, el joven de ojos zafiro lleno de rabia hizo lo peor.

**Torre de departamentos, ciudad numero 10.**

La joven de cabellos turquesa siguió su camino, al llegar al sofá tomo su bolsa y saco el pequeño sobre.

-No espero que lo entiendas y si quieres que me vaya para siempre de tu vida lo entenderé.

Extendió su mano delicadamente proporcionándole el sobre a la rubia, esta sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba lo tomo entre sus manos, tenía el sello de un afamado laboratorio.

-¿Quieres que lo abra?

Los ojos de la sailor de los mares se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras con la cabeza simplemente asintió. La rubia abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer:

* * *

><p>Nombre: Michiru Kaioh<p>

Fecha del análisis realizado: Febrero 6

Prueba

HCG SUB-BETA EN SANGRE: POSITIVO

* * *

><p>-Positivo. – La rubia no comprendía a que era positivo.- ¿Qué es esto Michiru?<p>

-Una…-Michiru rompió en llanto, cubrió su rostro con sus manos. – Es una prueba de embarazo, estoy embarazada de Yukito.

La rubia no podía entender lo que había pasado, sus puños se cerraron con fuerza, una rabia incontrolable le invadía, como podía ser que su diosa estuviese embarazada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? – La rubia escupía las palabras como si fueran veneno. – Perdón, supongo que esperabas una felicitación de mi parte.

-El día de la fiesta de Hotaru, el día que estuvimos juntas me embarace.-La joven violinista acaricio la espalda de la rubia con cuidado.-No es lo que parece, al menos yo no lo recuerdo, y lo que recuerdo…-Michiru guardo silencio, no podía decirle a Haruka que Yukito le había violado, Haruka le mataría sin pensarlo dos veces.

- ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas Michiru?- Haruka le tomo de los brazos obligándola a verle.-No me dirás que tengo dedos mágicos.-El sarcasmo en Haruka era una muestra de orgullo.

-Recuerdo que después de estar contigo por despecho me entregue a Yukito.-La joven de ojos turquesa mintió.- No quería ser como tú me siento sucia, no entiendo cómo pudiste vivir haciéndolo con cualquiera.

-¿Ahora tú me das lecciones de moral?-La rubia camino hacia la puerta tomando las llaves de la moto.-Veté cuando quieras Michiru y que seas muy feliz con tu esposo y tu hijo, después de todo es lo que siempre quisiste una familia "normal". –Terminando la frase la rubia salió dejando a sola a Michiru.

_No tenemos alas para volar por los hermosos cielos. Lo único que nos queda son estas manos manchadas de sangre._

Perdóname mi amada, pero no quiero que tus manos se manchen más por mi culpa.

* * *

><p>Una entrega más, perdón por la tardanza espero les guste y aunque es corto es solo para meter un poco de intriga a la historia ¿Qué pasara con Yukito? ¿Michiru dirá la verdad?<p>

¡Esto y muchas cosas más en el siguiente capítulo!


	5. La confesión

Antes que nada una disculpa enorme por la tardanza conforme a la actualización de este fic… recibo tomatazos… U_U no es mi culpa que la inspiración se pierda.

En fin prometo compensarlos con este capítulo y pronto tener el siguiente! A más tardar en una semana!

Ahora sin más que decirles más que la misma letanía de siempre, sailor moon no me pertenece, Naoko los creo y me permití generar esta extraña historia a partir de sus personajes!

Un beso y que disfruten la historia.

P.D. Al final responderé todos los reviews! Mil gracias por sus palabras!

**Haruka POV**

Michiru salió del departamento dejando el sobre en la mesa frente a mí, ¿cómo podría estar embarazada de Yukito? Mentira, esa respuesta la sabía se habían acostado y seguramente no era la primera vez que estaban juntos, sería absurdo pensar que así había sido, tendrían al menos dos años de ser pareja por eso la decisión del matrimonio…. Pero Michiru siempre había sido muy cuidadosa en su vida sexual, al menos eso le platico en algún momento a ella cuando aun eran amigas y se contaban todo… Aun que se casaría con el… Eran demasiadas cosas que pensar.

Tome mi teléfono y escribí tan rápido como pude.

_Necesito hablar contigo acerca de Michiru, es importante, te veo en el departamento esta noche._

_H._

Envié el mensaje a Setsuna, era la única con la que podría hablar y despejar un poco la mente, deje el vaso de whisky en la barra y tome la botella, que más da un poco más de alcohol en el sistema, después de todo lo que menos quería era pensar.

**Setsuna POV.**

Tome mi celular en cuanto sonó. Respondí con un rápido.

_OK_

_Setsuna M._

Hotaru se encontraba en casa de Serena, así que tome mis cosas y camine rumbo al departamento de Haruka, ¿Qué habría pasado? Habíamos hablado muy poco del tema ella siempre había sido respetuosa con su relación y sabía muy poco acerca de su ruptura, pero que más queda que apoyar a tu amiga cuando tiene el corazón roto.

Me encontraba cerrando la puerta cuando una voz me saco de mis pensamientos, Michiru corría hacia mi gritando mi nombre, sonreí, pareciese que estas dos vivieran conectadas.

-Setsuna que bueno que te encuentro ¿Te invito un café?

Sonreí y le di un ligero abrazo a la pequeña Michiru, revise mi reloj, aun quedaban unas horas para el anochecer así que podríamos platicar sin problemas… al parecer sería la confidente de las dos (no sé, ni cómo podría terminar esto después de todo).

-Claro aun tengo un poco de tiempo- Respondí mientras tomaba mi celular y volvía a escribirle a Haruka.

_Estaré ahí a las 21:00._

_Cualquier cosa escríbeme._

_Setsuna M._

Michiru se veía preocupada, esa sonrisa juguetona que cautivaba a hombres y mujeres por igual se veía falsa.

Caminamos hasta el parque de la ciudad, frente a el se encontraba nuestra cafetería favorita, tomamos ambas nuestro té habitual.

-¿Querías decirme algo? – Sugerí de manera casual mientras tomaba el primer trago. – Te ves preocupada, ¿Está todo bien con Yukito?

-¡Oh! ¡Setsuna! No sé ni por donde comenzar, las cosas han ido empeorando. – Sollozo mientras cubría su rostro.

-Bien, creo que saber por dónde va el problema. –Tome su mano. –Comienza con la fiesta, ¿Verdad?

-Si.- Lagrimas cubrían su rostro, realmente se sentía fatal. Solo había visto llorar a Michiru dos veces, la primera cuando Haruka sufrió un accidente y la segunda cuando habían terminado su relación de casi 5 años. –Perdón Setsuna debo de parecerte una tonta, llorando así. -Tome un pañuelo y se lo di.

-La verdad es que no Michiru, todos tenemos que llorar en algún momento, eres muy fuerte y sueles guardarte todas las cosas.- Sonreí.- Por favor ten la confianza de contármelo todo. – Aunque no esperaba que realmente me lo contara TODO, escuche con atención cada detalle, no sabía que decir o esperar….

-Y me fui del departamento.- Termino. –No le dije la verdad a Haruka, estoy aterrorizada, no se que podría suceder, tengo tantas cosas que pensar, tanto que decidir pero me siento perdida.

Busque en mi bolsa, y tome mis llaves. –Quédate en la casa Hotaru se quedara a dormir con Serena y yo regresare tarde porque tengo un compromiso, pero por favor no regreses con Yukito, tenemos que pensar lo que vamos a hacer. – No podía solucionar las cosas de otra manera, así que eso era lo mejor, vería a Haruka y pensaría en una solución con ella, no podríamos actuar de manera legal. Michiru semiconsciente había respondido a las caricias y ya había pasado casi un mes. Pero había existido un abuso cuando ella se volvió consiente.

-Conociendo a Haruka, entiendo porque no le mencionaste nada, pero ¿Por qué no buscaste ayuda en alguien más? Entiendo que Haruka sería capaz de lo peor, te ama jamás a dejado de hacerlo y estos dos años han sido un sufrimiento eterno para ella, y no es que me lo haya dicho, sino que simplemente lo noto. – Su cara cambio completamente.

- No sé qué decir. Ahora, perdón no sabía si podría contar contigo, no sabía cómo lo tomarías y esperaba lo peor…. – No pude hacer nada más que abrazarle con fuerza.

-Tengo que irme, pero te veo en la noche en la casa para que esta platica continúe, piensa las cosas y no actúes de manera precipitada, aun hay muchas soluciones para lo que está sucediendo no hay que ver solo la parte dramática, realmente podemos lograr una solución. – Camine y pague la cuenta.- Por favor ve directo a casa no quiero que algo te pase. – Le di un beso en la mejilla. Caminamos hasta la avenida y detuve al taxi, di la dirección para que llevasen a Michiru a casa.

Camine lentamente hasta el departamento de Haruka, no sabía bien que podría decirle, ahora que conocía la situación de Michiru las cosas se complicaban…. Si Solo pudiera detener el tiempo volver hasta el inicio de todo y cambiarlo…. Bien eso significase mi muerte, una violación a las normas del viaje del tiempo y las cosas podrían ponerse mal, terriblemente mal… bien creo que después de haberlo meditado perfectamente he llegado a la conclusión de que el viaje en el tiempo no es opción. Bufe mientras seguía caminando…

**Michiru POV**

Le confesé todo a Setsuna y aun no lo puedo creer… ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Le dirá a Haruka? La verdad es que lo único que tenía en claro es que quería llegar a casa, no quería estar donde Yukito, y sobre todo no quería pensar, en nada en general. Cubrí mi rostro, cuando mi celular comenzó a vibrar.

_Haruka T_**. ***Se leía en la pantalla*

Era extraño Haruka nunca llamaba, estaba tan acostumbrada a sus mensajes. ¿Contestar o no contestar? Tarde demasiado en pensarlo. Un fuerte sonido acompañado de la oscuridad me embargo.

Gracias por sus Rev.

**Alexia:** Al parecer ya dijo la verdad ¿Que pasara? ¿No te dan nervios?

**Ro: **Si no los dejara con la intriga no regresarían!

**Janeth Haruka: **Lo se pobre! pero bueno que pasara!

**Michiruka** Ojala tuviera *esos dedos magicos! pero no creo que puedan hacer esa clase de magia *if you know what I mean*

**Luna Hikari: **Creo que conoce bastante bien a Haru

**Seremoon: **Al parecer la dirá... o no¡?

**Denny Malfoy: **Mucha intriga... y la que falta!

**Osaka:** Si, tan bien que me Caía! pero bueno todo cambia... que nos deparara el futuro?!

**Momoyo 20: **Espero se vuelva más sustancial! Por cierto adoro tus historias!

**Grarciap301183: **Lo haré si mi musa no se rehúsa!

**hotaru tomoe: **Lo continuare!


End file.
